1. Field of the Invention
The subjection of the present invention is N-[(1,5-diphenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)methyl]sulfonamide derivatives, their preparation and their therapeutic application.
2. Description of the Art
Diphenylpyrazole derivatives having affinity for the CB1 cannabinoid receptors have been described in particular in patents EP 0 576 357, EP 0 656 354 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,941. All of these references are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Novel N-[(1,5-diphenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)methyl]sulfon-amide derivatives which possess CB1 cannabinoid receptor antagonist properties have now been found.